


Internet AU: Korrasami Week Of 2015

by Berrymutt



Series: Korrasami Week Of 2015! [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Asian Asami who lives in America right now, Canadian Korra, Extra fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Week Of 2015: Day 3 out of 7. Prompt is 'Internet AU'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet AU: Korrasami Week Of 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little writing I did for day 3 of Korrasami Week!
> 
> Day 3: Internet AU

Asami giggled at the sight of her friend Korra being tackled by her purebred Kuvaz dog named Naga on Skype. Their call glitched out which made Korra's excited screams sound choppy and robot like. Asami could barely even hear Korra as her dog kept licking her face over and over again. "Na......ga......p......l.....ea........se....."  Korra begged while being cut off by the call which made Asami giggle even louder. It was around 4 in the morning on a Saturday and Asami knew her father would be mad at her if she woke him up due to her giggling. The pale skinned teenager grabbed one of her pillows at the top of her bed to where her laptop was at the bottom and placed it over her face muffling her laughs.  
         
Korra groaned deeply as she finally got her large white dog off of her lap to rub under the dog's face to have hands drenched in dog drool. The dog barked loudly in Korra's face who was then smooched on the nose by Korra herself. "Asami you still there?" Korra spoke towards her laptop looking at the call to see that a big pillow was shoved up against the camera.  
         
"Yea I'm still here Korra" the tall women replyed moving the pillow from her face to show her flustered face with wet eyes from where she was laughing so hard. Korra grinned widely at Asami's face who shook her head at her friend. "Don't you start laughing now Korra, if you laugh I'll laugh." The dark skinned teenager nodded yet still giggling as she changed her position from sitting cross legged on the floor to laying on her stomach.  
         
"What time is it there?" Korra asked curiously as she peered closer to her camera to look at Asami's current surroundings to see nothing but pitch black being lit up by the laptop. "Around four in the morning, why?" Asami smirked at her friend who backed up from her laptop and grinned. "Oh no reason I'm just curious."  
         
"Aha I see" Asami chuckled but soon remembered her earlier giggle fit and slapped a hand over her mouth until her giggles died down. "What time is it in Canada for you?" Asami saw Korra dive around her laptop to pick up a small clock that was laying across the floor who was then dragged to the laptop light by Korra. "It's about six in the morning why do you ask?" Asami raised an eyebrow at her goofy friend "no reason same as you, and also you could have just looked at your laptop you have the time at the bottom of your screen."  
         
"Oh" Korra blushed when her eyes darted downwards to find the time that was on the bottom of her screen "right yea I forgot". This caused Asami to go into another giggle fit "Korra you loveable dork!" She whispered loudly into her laptop in which Korra laughed at her words. The pair of them both had their giggle fits that sooner or later died down and was followed by a yawn from Korra.  
         
"Tired?" Asami questioned peering at Korra's face through the screen who nodded slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Why don't you go to bed?" Korra sketched and yawned before looking at her screen again "but what about you, you're still up!" Asami smiled at Korra's unselfishness and darted her tongue out to lick her dried lips "I'll be fine Korra. You on the other hand get in bed and sleep!" Korra saluted to the women on her screen before yawning again this time it was bigger and longer "yes ma'am!"  
         
"Call me when you wake up ok Korra?" Asami smiled at her friend as Korra scratched her toned stomach under her tank top who nodded at Asami's words "I'll call you right before I take my shower." Asami nodded at the tan and toned women who waved a goodbye to Asami. Asami giggled lowly and repeated her friends wave as Korra stared at her screen and moving her mouse to the mouse pad closing their call.  
         
Before Asami could log out of her Skype and call it a night however, she checked the chat between her and Korra as the noise for a new message popped up. The message had just scent and was a heart from Korra along with the words goodnight Asami'. The pale teenager placed her fingers over her keypad typing out another heart with "goodnight Korra"...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: berrymuttbb  
> DeviantArt: berrymutt


End file.
